


Don't say no!

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Rare TMR Ships [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alec is old but cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Bliss, Kill order tmr crossover thingy, M/M, Newt is a drunk little hipster, age gap, date, raretmrships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Alec always knew the age gap between Newt and him was enormous. Everywhere they went they either got mistaken for father and son or worse- grandfather and grandson.It never actually stopped them from taking bigger steps into their relationship.





	

Bae: have you arrived at home yet, Newt?  
Newt: jupp! R u @ home x  
Bae: no. I am currently still in a meeting at the office. But I you will meet me at a restaurant.  
Newt: ?? Wut happened 2 pizza night?????  
Bae: It happens to be canceled for today. I laid our a outfit ready for you. I will meet you at the restaurant at seven PM. Don't be late. My driver is at your door now, he knows where to bring you. Dress in the car. I see you in a bit.  
Newt: mister ur walkin on glad ice r n.  
Bae: would you please step into the limo, sweetheart?  
Newt: that's better, darling. Xxxxxx

 

\------  
Alec felt horribly stupid as he rushed into the restaurant.

 

It was already long past seven, his driver caught every red light and the office had been horribly busy. He started to suspect the world would go faster if he would just do everything.

The moment he entered, he spotted Newt exactly where he had wanted him to sit. Looking stunning as ever. 

His hands cradling the glass of wine and his eyes skimming over the small amount of guests in the room.

It certainly wasn't uncommon for Alec to be late for dates as he was a busy man with his own growing company. Newt was pretty much used to the pity stares and awkward staff, while he was waiting for his boyfriend to appear. 

It was sad to see with his own eyes, Alex thought as he nodded at the door opener in thanks. 

Newt was probably already tipsy, not staying from the alcohol they served at their meeting spots. And it was fine with Alec. Newt was amazing company either sober or drunk.

Alec cleared his throat. Making Newt suddenly look up into his direction. Looking wonderful as always. Excited to see Alec arriving.

Alec relaxed slightly, finally having made it to their table. Seated calmly in the middle of the restaurant. Quiet, but not too hidden away.

"Evening, Handsome." Newt greeted him happily as Alec leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. 

"You look beautiful as always, Newt." He says smoothly while unbuttoning his fancy coat and handing it over to his waiting assisted. Quiet but efficient, exactly how Alec liked his co workers.

But not how he liked his lovers, not at all.

Newt's hair was still styled up nicely, even after his long day at school. 

Alec's smile warm to Newt's insides, blushing slightly as the older man laid his hand over his.

Another waiter came by and filled both their glasses up with the same wine Newt had been drinking through the night. Happy not to have to serve only Newt now. Looking mildly relieved not having to kick Newt out before his actual date had shown up.

 

"My sincere excuses for being late." He starts of as the waiter disappears from their table again. "It was hectic at the office, to say the least." Sipping his wine with his free hand. 

"I specifically asked them not to make it too late today." He adds, more grumpy than he'd usually let himself on a date.

"Well, you're here now, right?" Newt said happily, squeezing Alec's warm hand in his. Looking small and tender compared to his lovers strong military grip. 

A smile finds him from across the table. "I'm glad."

The waiter appears again. "Would you like to see the menu yet, or do you need another moment."

"I think you're starving, aren't you Love?" Newt asks, turning to Alec. "You probably even forgot lunch today."

Alec hides his smile at the concern, looking sideways to the waiter. "The menu, yes." 

He quickly hands the two red books into the mens hands. Smiling before leaving.

Newt was looking over it. At some meals his nose twisting in distaste. 

"Why did you want to come here again?" He mumbles from behind the card. Alec's face turned into amusement. 

"Would you like me to order something for you? I'd know you'll love it."

Newt puts the menu down, reaching for his glass again. "You've been here before, babe?"

Alec nods. His hands still holding the menu, looking for anything to his own tastes. This evening needed to go smoothly after all.

"Yes, yes. In my time at the army, they took us here after a difficult mission." He didn't say more, not keen on talking about his time in the military, aside from using it in arguments and teasing with his lover.

Newt hums around his glass. Looking down at the table. Probably laughing at how old the place would probably be.

Alec puts the menus down. Probably just taking the special of the day, Newt being too much of a gorgeous distraction.

He takes a deep breath. "Newt I-"

"Are you ready to order?" A new waiter asks, smiling briefly, a little book in her hands.

Newt nudged Alec under the table with his foot. Indicating for him to behave. 

"Yes." He says tightly. "For him the cook's speciality and for me todays special."

She scribbles it down, winking at him before leaving.

Good, she knew of the plan. He thought.

"Dear lord, what was that?" Newt asks, pouting slightly while watching the lady walk away. "It quite clear we're one a date, you know."

Alec almost gives it away by laughing at Newt's jealous frown.

"I'm not even interested in girls like her. All I want, I have here."

Newt looks pleased all over again, probably because of the drinks. His hand seeking Alec's again.

"It's a really lovely restaurant." He compliments. Picking at the table clothe and his eyes skimming over to the aquarium on the other side of the room. "Really big, but not too loud. Lovely."

Alec agrees fully. The food didn't always sound as well as it could, but when he learned how to pick the right meals, it was always a nice taste. 

"It's why I took you here after all." 

Newt laughs. "I guess so, love." 

\--------

Alec raised his glass and tapped it gently against Newt's. Gazing into each others eyes over their food.

"To a beautiful long future." Newt toasted happily, his teeth shining with his smile.

"To a beautiful and joined partnership in our future." Alec adds, before they both take a long sip. 

The candle between them was burned lightly. Flickering slightly ever now and then. The restaurant slowly filling up, but Newt only had eyes of Alec, luckily.

Their food looked good, smelled amazing and- Newt took hist first bite. "Tastes delicious."

Alec tries his meal as well. Looking as promising as it tasted. "Still amazing." 

Newt's mouth is too full to answer. But he was grinning, his cheeks bloated like a hamster.

Alec chuckled. "You're ridiculous." Sitting in one of the most expensive restaurants in New York and Newt still knew how to act like his own self.

Newt swallowed thickly, with lots of difficulties before facing Alec with a pout. "Don't be mean, old man. I'm allowed to eat however I want, if we are paying over two hundred dollars for each of our meals, that is." 

Alec throws his head back to laugh, crinkles lining around his eyes, but he didn't mind the thought of his aging, watching Newt smile along. 

He took another sip of wine, watching from the corner of his eye as someone with a nice slack suit entered the restaurant and-

Alec's eyes widen- it was Minho. 

And he was way too early.

Newt was about to turn around to see who had entered, but as quickly as Alec could muster, he grabbed Newt's hand and pulled him up for a kiss. 

His thighs bump into the table, shaking their food and drinks, holding on Newt has tightly as he could. Remembering now why it was such an issue to not be late.

Newt whimpers into the kiss, closing his eyes after a second and ignoring looks from the staff.

Alec looked from the corner of his eye as Minho quickly passes them, sitting in down behind Newt just behind, in the corner.

He pulled back. Smiling as Newt raises a suspicion eyebrow, steading himself as the drinks dizzied him slightly. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asks, sinking back into his chair. "You're acting weird, babe." Newt retorted. His eyes scanning Alec over as he sat down again sheepishly. 

He shrugs at Newt's words. "Let's just eat, love."

\-------------

Their deserts have just been served.

Newt had decided upon a homemade, dripping chocolate cake. With a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream on the side.

It was a beautiful night. The roof open to see the starts shining down on them beautifully.

And Newt was shining, a slight blush on his cheeks from the alcohol consumption. 

Everything was just amazing, it was all perfect and nothing and nowhere would be nearly as good ever.

This was just the right moment.

"Newt. There is something I want you to know."

Newt's smile downs just a little, not disappearing fully. "Are you okay, love?"

Alec smiles nervously. His fingers tapping impatiently onto his knees. "Perfectly fine." 

Newt looks almost skeptical, but smiles either way. Taking another sip from his almost empty glass.

Alec glanced to the side, signing with his fingers and-

All lights went off.

Every candle from all the other tables got blown out.

Newt looks up, surprised by the sudden movements around him. "Alec what's ha-"

Alec but his lip, sitting back from the table with his chair and watching Minho stand up from across the room.

A microphone in his hand.

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh come on boy." He sings softly. His voice gentle and low.

Newt's eyes widen. "Minho?!" 

Now Thomas stood up from the other table, just a few feet away from them. 

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron. And it's on boy." He sings, looking much more nervous and less at home in his grey matched suit.

Newt flushes all over. His glass of wine forgotten on the table.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready!" Brenda and Teresa sing together now, grey long elegant dress clinging to their bodies. Fitting beautifully.

"What is everyone doing here?" Newt asks from above the music. Confusion written all over his face. Shaking slightly in excitement.

Alec takes a deep breath. Everyone going quiet and sitting back down on their chairs. 

The spotlight all on their table now.

His takes the microphone from under the table. His eyes fixed on Newt and Newt only.

"Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do." He closes his eyes for a moment. His mind going black all besides Newt, Newt and Newt.

"Hey baby." And Newt looked just wonderful. Gazing up at him with so much expectation and bright young eyes.

"I think, I wanna marry you." 

Alec puts the mic on the table, and going on one knee. Taking the small box from his pocket and opening it slightly in front of Newt's knees. 

"Would you, Newt, be my Husband?"

Newt stands up from his chair, almost toppling it over and falling into Alec's arms with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Oh my God! A million times yes! Yes! Please! Let's get married!" He cried out, burying his face into Alec's neck.

Cheers from around the restaurant sound loudly through their ears. Their friends coming over to congratulate them.

Staff taking pictures and happily serving champagne around.

"I take that's a yes, Love?" Alec asks, almost too cheeky for how nervous he was just moments ago.

Newt smiles happily, leaning back slightly to take the huge diamond ring around his finger. 

"I can't bloody believe you actually know Bruno Mars, old man."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this into a sugar daddy series if nobody stops me HAHAHAHA


End file.
